wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grobbulus
Grobbulus is the second boss of the Construct Quarter of Naxxramas. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Grobbulus, the first of what was to be an army of flesh giants. It carried the plague slime of Naxxramas within its body, injecting the living ooze into the bodies of its foe. The recipient of this foul injection would usually flee to his allies, bringing them down with him." 25-man Abilities Grobbulus has approximately 9,596,000 hit points. * Poison Cloud: :Grobbulus will drop these below him every ~15 seconds. They will expand over time and last 75 seconds. They deal 4,250 Nature damage per second to anyone within. * Slime Spray: :Deals 11875 to 13125 Nature damage to enemies in front of Grobbulus in a 45 yard cone. Enemies hit by Slime Spray summon a Fallout Slime. :* Fallout Slime ::A blob that deals 2,000 Nature damage every 2 seconds, in a 10 yard range AoE. Should be picked up by an offtank. * Mutating Injection: :Cast on a random raid member every ~20 seconds with the frequency increasing as Grobbulus' health drops. After 10 seconds, or if cleansed, the affected player will deal 8075 to 8925 Nature damage to everyone within 10 yards as Mutagen Explosion and create a poison cloud beneath them. * Berserk - After six minutes of combat Grobbulus will berserker enrage. Increases all damage done by 1,000%. 25-man Strategy Grobbulus is not a terribly difficult encounter if you are able to kill Patchwerk. You will want two tanks. Grobbulus should be picked up and taken to a wall, he should NEVER be facing the raid or the resulting fallout slimes will spell a wipe. The main tank should slowly kite Grobbulus around the edge of the room, moving as Grobbulus places poison clouds. The offtank should pick up fallout slimes that spawn from the main tank being hit and DPS should focus them down quickly. Do not cleanse the Mutating Injection, affected players should get away from the raid to near an existing poison cloud and will need healing after 10 seconds. Space should be conserved by keeping poison clouds near each other. You have nine minutes. 10-man Abilities Grobbulus has approximately 2,928,000 hit points. * Poison Cloud: :Grobbulus will drop these below him every ~15 seconds. They will expand over time and last 75 seconds. They deal 2,000 Nature damage per second to anyone within. * Slime Spray: :Deals 6300 to 7700 Nature damage to enemies in front of Grobbulus in a 45 yard cone. Enemies hit by Slime Spray summon a Fallout Slime. :*'Fallout Slime' - a blob that deals 1,000 Nature damage every 2 seconds, in a 10 yard range AoE. Should be picked up by an offtank. * Mutating Injection: :Cast on a random raid member every ~20 seconds with the frequency increasing as Grobbulus' health drops. After 10 seconds, or if cleansed, the affected player will deal 8075 to 8925 Nature damage to everyone within 10 yards (including herself) as Mutagen Explosion and create a poison cloud beneath them. * Berserk - After twelve minutes of combat Grobbulus will berserker enrage. Increases all damage done by 1,000%. 10-man Strategy Your main tank should start the encounter by pulling Grobbulus to one of the outside walls of the room. The tank should move Grobbulus around the outside edge of the room each time Grobbulus drops a poison clouds (you will likely complete at least one full circuit of the room during the fight). Raid members hit by Grobbulus' mutating injection should move next to the last cloud he dropped so the new cloud they create will merge with Grobbulus' cloud. This conserves space within the room for the ranged and healers. However, with this positioning strategy the tank must move Grobbulus a fair distance every time a cloud is dropped or else the melee will be clipped by the mutating injection going off, though Grobbulus should not be moved so far that ranged DPS are out of range of Grobbulus while waiting for an injection to go off. Ranged and healers should stand on the inside of the room, moving toward the outside temporarily when they are hit with the mutating injection. Melee may want to try to hit Grobbulus from the side (it will look as though they are attacking his boot) so they do not run through his poison clouds when the tank moves him. However, melee should absolutely not stand in front of Grobbulus at any point for risk of spawning an additional fallout slime. Designate an off-tank to pick up the fallout slimes as they spawn. At least a couple ranged DPS should switch to them when they spawn so the off-tank doesn't get overwhelmed. Like the rest of the raid (with the exception of the main tank), the off-tank will occasionally be hit by mutating injections, and in these cases it may be helpful to have a hunter misdirect slimes onto him. Towards the end of the fight, Grobbulus will be using his injection very, very frequently. Burst effects on long cooldowns (particularly Heroism) should be saved until late to help finish Grobbulus off. This part of the fight depends almost entirely on your ranged DPS, as melee will have great difficulty dealing any significant damage to Grobbulus due to the frequency with which they are injected. Loot Videos w_otIOymgUs Hi-res version and discussion External links * Glamour (Alliance) vs Grobbulus * Anikki's illustrated tactic * Video for Grobbulus kill released by War Front from the US. Category:Abominations Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs